Resurrection
by KateB819
Summary: PostEvolution, Selene and Michael try to cope with all that's occured over the last few nights. But then someone from their past comes back to haunt them... And it's kill or be killed
1. Chapter 1

The sunrise was absolutely stunning. The sun seemed to represent her life, rising above the dark, bleak horizon. After six centuries, six-hundred years, sixty decades, and several life times ago, the sun was a breath-taking sight, to say the least. The sun's warmth engulfed Selene and Michael and threatened to never let go. Selene had no problem with that.

Michael and Selene finally broke their long embrace, but the moment seemed to remain as immortal as the two people who shared it. The silence was music in Selene's ears, which had been filled with tormented screams, flesh piercing, and pained groaning for centuries. They both stared into each other's eyes, basking in not only the sun's radiance, but each other's.

Selene broke eye contact, but only for a second to look at the magnificent sun. "It's beautiful." Selene whispered in awe.

Michael just nodded, and wrapped his arms around Selene, never wanting to let go. Selene's breath left Selene's body for a moment and returned as she also wrapped her arms around his body, which was slick with blood and sweat.

Michael's arms closed even tighter, only to meet over Selene's wound. His fingers accidentally entered her gaping wound.

She let out a sharp, brief gasp of pain.

"Sorry!" Michael exclaimed, quickly withdrawing his probing fingers from the wound.

"It's… okay." Selene murmured.

She backed away slowly. She looked down to examine her wound, when suddenly the bridge finally snapped in half, right at where they were standing. The helicopter landed in a cacophonous crash on the ground below, and the boards from the bridge covered the ground. Reacting instinctively, Michael whirled full circle vertically and landed on his feet. Selene, however, was not as swift and landed on her back.

"Ow."

Michael, almost as quickly as he had landed, rushed over and helped her up. "You okay?"

"Yeah." Selene said, getting up. She looked up and met Michael's eyes. He seemed to drift away in her deep gorgeous eyes.

"Michael," Selene said, snapping Michael back to reality, "it's not stopping."

"What?"

"The wound. It won't stop bleeding. It's just as bad as it was before."

Michael looked down at her wound. _Shit_. She was right – it was still leaking crimson blood, and he could still see right through her, literally.

"Damn. You're right."

"When'd it get dark?" Selene asked.

"What do you mean?" It was still as bright as it was before.

Selene's eyelids drooped, and Selene collapsed right before Michael's eyes.

Michael ran and picked her off the floor. _Shit, shit, shit, shit…_ What was he going to do now?

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

_Hello, readers. _

_I decided to start writing a new story outside of the Kahn stories I've been writing and putting up for all to read. After all, Selene's my favorite character – those two other stories were just there to ease me into writing fanfics. _

_Please comment and put any thoughts you have on this first chapter – I thrive on criticism! _

_Thank you for reading. _


	2. Chapter 2

Panic left Michael, determination to help Selene replacing it. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. He placed Selene gently on the floor. The sun's rays washed over Selene's beautiful features, which were already starting to gain color after centuries of shying from the sun and its rays. Michael took another deep breath and let it out. He had to calm down and figure out a way to help Selene. He couldn't just let her die before their wonderful potential future together even began.

Michael thought hard, trying to figure out his next move. He checked Selene's pulse; it was still powerful. She was still breathing. He concluded she was suffering from blood loss, but nothing else.

Suddenly, a thought struck Michael. _William!_ It was hard to believe that William had remained un-fed and survived after all of this time. Michael ran off in the direction Marcus had come from, right before he had cruelly impaled Selene with his talon as he had done to Michael.

Michael walked through twisting pathways, following the lingering scent that Marcus had left behind. He finally came up to an area that seemed like a dead end in water, but Marcus's scent was strong here; more specifically, the smell of fear was very strong here. Walking deeper into the water, he held his breath as he went under the water's level. Once under, he could see that the "wall" was indeed, not a wall. It seemed to be a doorway, sort of, that opened upward.

Still holding his breath, Michael lifted the wall up, and walked quickly as the door fell with a thud behind him.

Now he was in William's prison – the place that William had been confined to for six centuries, the place that Marcus had sought for just as long. Examining William's prison, Michael stepped inside the area that resembled a coffin, that seemed to go into the wall. He was shocked to find a tube that seemed to be the right height for William's mouth. A smell of blood that didn't smell like pure blood (cloned blood?) drifted around the tube.

Michael followed the tube up around where William's head would have been, and the tube went into the wall. Frustrated that he couldn't tell what direction the tube had gone, or how long the damn thing even was, Michael slammed the wall in anger. He was surprised to hear a hollow sound.

Sharpening his nails into claws, he ripped off a piece of the wall – and found some strange mechanism that seemed to pump blood into the tube. The switch was in the "On" position, but no blood was flowing out of the opening. Following a hunch, Michael tried sucking on the opening of the tube. He got his first taste of cloned blood.

Unlike Selene's, which he had tasted yesterday (although it seemed so long ago), it was neither cool nor sweet. It had a coppery taste, and it was disgustingly warm. Although it gave Michael energy, it wasn't as refreshing as Selene's had been.

Michael pulled away from the tube and wiped his mouth. _Ew, THIS is what Selene's been drinking as a substitute for human blood?_ If this was an improvement on their old method, he shuddered at the thought of the taste of cattle blood.

Unfortunetely, this would have to do.

Tracing his own scent back through the tunnels, he found Selene still lying right where he had left her. Picking her up, he carried her back into William's prison.

Then came the hard part – getting Selene to drink from the tube. He hoped it would work.

Taking extreme care not to sever a vital part of his arm, Michael sharpened his nails once more and made a tiny cut on his wrist. He brought his wrist and held it right under Selene's nostrils. The sweet scent of Michael's blood awoke Selene.

"What?" Selene murmured. Her eyelids lifted, but started to droop again.

"Not yet…" Michael whispered softly to her. "Stay with me, Selene… stay with me…"

He carried her over to the tube. He stuck the tube into her mouth.

Almost immediately, the dark fluid already began to come through the tube and into her mouth.

Selene's eyes widened, and her eyes changed colors. But what shocked him was not the fact that they had changed, but **how**. Instead of the usual cobalt blue color, the eyes seemed to flash and turn more ice-colored-like.

After a few seconds passed, Selene pulled the tube from her mouth. Silence cut in like a razor blade.

Selene cleared her throat. "Thanks."

She turned her eyes back to their usual chestnut colors. "No problem." Michael said. Even he knew it did not sound sincere, but it was all that came to mind.

Both walked out of the prison, and Selene led the way to the submerged entrance. The trip was silent until this point.

"The entrance got submerged over the years. We have to swim our way out of here."

Michael nodded his understanding. His eyes drifted involuntarily to her wound. To his vast relief, it was beginning to heal, and it was no longer bleeding as profusely as before.

"Let's go." Selene said.

Both held their breaths and swam for the surface. Then they swam to the shoreline of the outside of the prison. Afterwards, they lied down and slept, right next to each other as the sunlight covered them like a blanket.

* * *

**_Author's Note: _**

_Just to let you know, I'm not planning to do a love scene – it's not really "my thing." _

- KateB819


	3. Chapter 3

The hotel was comfortable; although it was not the level of comfort Selene was used to at Ordoghaz, conditions could have been worse.

The last day seemed to have pass by so fast. After Selene and Michael woke up just before the sun set, they'd trekked through the wilderness until, at last, they finally reached a small town with a hotel.

Michael slept soundly. Selene couldn't sleep a wink.

It was strange – she'd had no problem falling asleep outside of William's prison! Why was it NOW, **_NOW_**, that insomnia occurred? She sat up and rubbed her eyes. She got up – and immediately regretted it as a pang of pain shot threw her. Dammit, even though her wound had healed over, the pain was still there. She had Marcus and his fucking talon to thank for that.

Sighing from exhaustion, frustration, and just from the events of the last few nights, Selene rose from the bed. She stood at the window, and stared into the sky for an unmeasured amount of time.

_Déjà vu!_ This whole thing – the staring at the pitch-black sky, the quiet just reminded her of her lonely nights spent at Ordoghaz. It was uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time – this was what she had done every night, but it still felt like shit.

And then she looked at Michael. Involuntarily, she smiled to herself.

He drooled in his sleep.

Feeling a bit restless, she decided to go for a walk. Right before she left, she scribbled out a note to Michael.

She softly closed the door and left the hotel.

The sun was rising. It was her second sunrise, and it was just as beautiful as the first. She kept walking until she reached a forest. She leaned against a tree and soaked in the sunlight.

Crows suddenly started flying everywhere in a panic, startling Selene. Then some incoherent, choppy images flashed through her mind, yet she knew somehow what the emotion behind these images meant to her.

_Crows flying everywhere. Panic, PANIC! Michael, protect Michael from – what is that thing? Marcus? Marcus has wings? Crows flying… run… follow the creature – Marcus? Marcus…_

Selene's eyes snapped open. Convinced she desperately needed sleep, Selene started her walk back to the hotel.

And then Marcus landed behind her, making her whirl around.

"Hello, Selene." Marcus said simply.

_What?_

* * *

Michael woke up. At first, he was confused as to where he was. It took him a few moments to realize he was in a hotel. He turned his other side, and was shocked to find Selene wasn't there. In her place, was a note. Michael opened it up and read it.

_Dear Michael, _

_ Don't be too alarmed if I'm not there when you wake up. I couldn't sleep, so I went for a quick walk. I just needed to clear my head. Plus, a walk in the sun can't be that bad for me, right? _

_ See you when I get back. _

_- Selene _

Content that everything was fine, Michael folded the note. At least, he **thought** he was content, but he couldn't shake off the chill traveling down his spine. Selene had said she was on a walk, so what was the problem? _I'm turning into one of those over-protective, worrisome boyfriends._ Michael thought. Although he didn't think "boyfriend" quite covered it. He thought Selene and him had long since passed "boyfriend/girlfriend" status. They'd already killed, died, and done so much more than most would do for each other.

Still, paranoid or not, Michael definitely thought something was wrong. He couldn't quite place what his feeling of apprehension was coming from, though. He usually had a valid reason before he began worrying. _So what am I worrying about?_

It didn't occur to Michael what he was worrying about until he had fully dressed himself what it was that was bothering him. _Marcus…_

Except, the hybrid bastard was dead, so why was he worrying? He'd found that, even in his short time around that psychopathic immortal that he'd developed this "sixth sense" of Marcus's presence, just as he'd done with Selene.

But Marcus was dead, right?

_Whatever._ Michael decided. _Better safe than sorry_.

Making sure he had everything with him, he grabbed the room key and dashed out.

Following Selene's scent, which Michael was finding easier and easier to find every time, Michael found himself away from the village and in the woods once again. This didn't really surprise him, because it was more quiet in the woods than in the village.

He was surprised to find, however, Marcus's scent. Very surprised.

But he was EVEN MORE surprised to look up and see Selene go flying into the tree behind him. And then, of course, realizing it was Marcus who had thrown her threw Michael for a loop.

"Well, surprise, surprise, Michael. This is starting to become quite… regular now, isn't it?" Marcus's grin grew wide.

* * *

**_Author's Note _**

_Hello readers, _

_ I guess it's kinda obvious who the enemy from their past is, huh? Keep reading… _

_Thanks, KateB819 _


	4. Chapter 4

Selene rose from the snow. Her hairline failed to conceal the stream of crimson blood that was coming from a wound.

"Marcus?" Michael said, confused. "You… Selene killed you!"

Marcus's grin grew ever wider. "Apparently you don't know that this new race, that OUR new race, that of the hybrids," Marcus indicated himself and Michael with the point of a finger, "have no limits. We are evolution. We, Michael, are the beginnings of something new, something completely different. We are unique, we are special. We are the answer to this pitiful world's problems." Marcus took a step closer to Michael and Selene. "We, my dear relation, are the SOLUTION. The solution of what humanity's largest hinder is – death. We cannot die, Michael. You were impaled back at the pier; yet you were able to continue living whereas other mortals and immortals could not. I was destroyed, scattered in many pieces," Marcus's eyes traveled up and down Selene's form for a moment, and then he continued, "and yet, YET I am here now, alive and well."

Marcus stepped even closer, his face now directly in front of Michael's. "We, my friend, are what it truly means to be… **_IMMORTAL_**." Marcus drew out the last word, enunciating every sound with extreme precision.

Marcus withdrew a few steps from Michael. "Come with me. Join me. Selene, you don't need her. She is an impediment of your true potential. Leave her and rule the world with me, Michael. Take your rightful place at my side."

"Where William's was?" Michael asked defiantly. _No way in Hell am I leaving Selene!_

Marcus looked up in disgust. "All that potential, yet no will to use it. What a waste." His eyes flashed in anger.

"I will get you." Marcus addressed Selene directly. "Both of you. Mark my words. Once I fully heal, I will come and find you. And you, you will regret this, Michael. When you watch Selene's life drain away, and believe me, you will… you will regret this."

Marcus Changed, faster than he had in previous times. Once his Change was complete, he unleashed his wings and flew off into the horizon.

Michael let out a breath he hadn't known he had even been holding.

Selene sighed behind him, one that was a mixture of relief and of exhaustion. "That's the last time **_I'm _**taking a walk by myself."

Michael chuckled. He sat down in the snow, and Selene joined him.

Michael finally addressed Selene's head wound, which was still bleeding, but only a little. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit." Selene remarked. Then she added, "Which is the norm, I guess."

Michael smiled. He didn't doubt his decision against being Marcus's side-kick for a minute. It was much better to be Selene's.

"Now what do we do?" Michael asked, although he didn't really want an answer.

"Best thing we can do is go to the American Coven in New York."

"How are we gonna get there?"

"Well, first we have to let them know we're coming. We'll see what we can do from there."

"So how do we contact them?"

"Safe house. I mean, the more standard way would be in Ordoghaz, it has the strongest signal coming from the other Coven. But the secondary way to contact them would be through any safe house – they've all got built-in ways to communicate with either other safe-houses or the main Covens."

"Oh."

"The nearest safe house, if memory serves is right outside of this town, but through the other side."

"Okay."

"I think we should avoid the town now, because the Lycans, if there are any, living in this town would be… less civilized than the ones in the city."

"So, we're walking around the town."

"Yeah."

Selene and Michael walked for hours, all the way into sunset, in silence. It wasn't an awkward one; nevertheless it would have been better if there was something to fill the void. Alas, there was nothing.

After a couple of hours in darkness, Michael couldn't take the silence anymore. "Selene, are we going to keep walking all night?" He knew he sounded like he was whining, but he didn't care.

"Funny timing. We're here."

Michael looked up, and there was a building, about the size of a small house in the middle of nowhere. _Typical_.

Selene walked in first, and tapped in a code. Apparently it was the right one, because the door opened up and lights reluctantly flickered on.

Michael sat down, all of his fatigue catching up with him. Selene, on the other hand, walked up to the row of monitors. She hit a button. Something was wrong, because a looked of mild confusion entered Selene's face. She hit the button a few more times. When she got the response she wasn't looking for, she sat down on the chair.

"Strange." Selene murmured.

"What?" Michael asked, getting out of his chair and walking over.

"I can't seem to pick up the American Coven. I'm picking up every other safe-house, but nothing else."

"What does that mean?"

"It means that either there is a black-out in New York, or…"

"Or…?"

"Or they're all dead."

* * *

**_Mwahahahaaaaa _** cough, cough 


	5. Chapter 5

**_1202 AD_**

_Marcus could not believe Viktor or Amelia. Especially Amelia, that rotten bitch! For the love of Corvinus, _he_ had been the one who turned _them_, and how did they re-pay him? Those two conniving ungrateful sons-of-bitches locked away his twin brother._

_Marcus's biggest regret now was that he had turned all of Viktor's men. Luckily, Viktor didn't know about Marcus's own special army…_

_Pegasus walked into the room. "Sir, it is a misfortune, what happened."_

"_Pegasus, my old friend, spare me the useless pity. I already tire of it."_

"_Yes, sir. What shall we do about it?"_

"_Nothing, as of yet. I do not yet know the location those barbarians are holding my brother captive. Until I do, there is nothing to be done."_

"_Understood. Then what is the reason for our unplanned meeting?"_

"_Pegasus, I need you to continue recruiting mortals into immortals. Something tells me that this will come in handy in the future. Perhaps not now, but one can never over-prepare, yes?"_

"_Yes, sir."_

"_When the time comes, Viktor and his damned Death Dealers will fall. And we shall rise. And Pegasus?"_

"_Sir?"_

"_The world will be brought to its knees."_

Not only the world,_ Marcus planned vengefully, _but Viktor, the scheming bastard, too. _Soon… soon…_

* * *

**_ Present-day_**

****  
Silence, since Selene's theories had been spoken. Michael had had enough of it.

"Selene, how could Marcus have killed the American Coven so quickly?"  
"There have been rumors over the years that Marcus has a secret army, working just for him. But it was never proved."  
"So, what? Viktor had Kahn and the Death Dealers; Kraven had Soren and his Goons; and Marcus has some own secret guys working for him, too?" Michael let this slip out of his mouth before he caught himself. He had referred to Selene, a Death Dealer, as "Viktor's". He hoped Selene didn't take it offensively.  
"I… I didn't mean that you were Viktor's, I just—"  
Selene dismissed it with a wave of her had. "It's fine. I mean, it's not FINE, but it's… okay."

Awkward silence cut in like bullets at the shoot-out in the subway days before.

Michael decided he mind as well bring up the subject they'd all been dreading.  
"Selene, when I got impaled at the pier…"  
"Michael this is the last thing I want to talk about right now, believe me."  
"Selene, we have to talk about it eventually. Why not now?"  
"Because I'm trying to figure out whether or not the American Coven is dead or alive. This can't wait; that can."  
"I would've done the exact same thing, Selene."  
"Done what?" Her eyes were still glued to the computer screen.  
"Selene," he brought his fingers to her chin and turned it involuntarily.  
"What?" Her eyes locked onto his. Her eyes seemed to melt him at a glance.  
"Cried. It's not a crime to cry."  
"Oh, really? Because I read in the Bible it's one of the Sins." She rolled her eyes, but still faced him.  
"Selene. Seriously."  
"Michael, I don't know why we're even talking about this. An entire Coven could be dead. The other one –the one HERE – is, already."  
"And you wouldn't shed a tear."  
"No!" Selene said, as if it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard.  
"Why not?"  
"Because they're not my Coven!"

Michael sighed. "You didn't cry when you heard that your own Coven had been burnt to the ground."  
"Those were the aristocrats and the other rich shit-filled immortals in there. All of the other Death Dealers were not."  
"And where were they?"  
"Dead in the sewers." Selene stated, with not an ounce of sympathy.  
Michael took a deep breath. Getting Selene to open up would not be easy. "Selene. I know you've been, like, brain-washed that emotion is a weakness by Viktor or whoever the hell trained you..."  
"Michael—" Michael continued, ignoring Selene's interruption:  
"…and I know that it's hard to actually have emotion or being to feel some after all this time. But it's not wrong. It's not a weakness; it's a strength. It won't get you killed, and it won't blind you; it can make you fight like hell, and it helps you, sometimes see things for what they truly are. Think about Viktor; would you have ever suspected him of the murder of your family had you never met me? Think about Marcus; if he didn't piss you off by antagonizing you, would you have had the determination of ripping that talon out of your chest and shoving it through his head? No, you wouldn't have. Emotion does not hinder us, Selene; I know I don't know much compared to you when it comes to fighting, but I know that much."

Selene was silent.  
"Any comment? Because I could keep talking, but the chances of me screwing up get bigger and bigger the longer I talk…"  
Selene finally spoke. "It's fine. You haven't screwed up… yet."  
They both chuckled.  
"Selene, I know it's scary. This, us – it's all scary. Believe me, I'm scared as hell. But we've got to be willing to… take risks, try new things, you know?"  
Selene nodded.

"I know that you were trained to believe that to be devoid of emotion shows more devotion to 'the cause'. And it might've worked for you so far. I'm not disputing that. But we're not warriors, anymore. We're not Death Dealers in Ordoghaz, slaying Lycans nightly. We're survivors. And survivors need emotion to keep on being survivors. Especially if it's gotten them to where they are. And its gotten us this far, hasn't it?"  
"Yes, it has."  
"Then let me be the first to take the risk…"  
Selene smirked. "Ooh, don't tell me; another woman?"  
Michael chuckled. "No."  
"Yikes, another man?"  
"I did think Kraven was quite sexy."  
Both of them burst out laughing. It was a pleasant sound to hear after all that had happened.

"So, Michael. What is your 'risk'? Not another woman; not another man…"  
"I love you."  
It was silent, then. Neither of them, until that point, had actually said it. Of course, both had thought it, both had done actions that proceeded the typical "love", but no one had actually said it.  
"Michael, I love you, too."

Another silence, but a feeling that went beyond "just love", or "soul mates" lingered in the air.

But something cut through it all – Marcus's voice over the speakers.

"Hello, Michael. Hello, Selene. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but it seems the American Coven has been destroyed. It is quite probable that there are no more vampires alive. Such a tragedy..."

* * *

Author's Note  
I really want to thank those of you who have left a review, they have been great motivation. They've been giving me the confidence and the "guts" to keep typing and putting the chapters on. Thank you, all of my readers.

By the way, I might try to put some action in the next chapter, it depends on if it fits in.

-continues brainstorming-

KateB819


	6. Chapter 6

"Marcus! What have you done to the American Coven?!" Selene barked into the microphone.

"My, my. Impatient, are we?" When no answer came through, Marcus spoke again. "Pray tell, Selene. What would you like to know? How I assassinated a entire half of the whole Coven in a period of hours? Is that what is bothering you, Selene?"

Still no answer. "Very well, Selene. I shall tell you a small tale. Then tell me whether or not I have answered all of your questions.

I am sure you know by now that Viktor was quite a liar. He promised me that he would help me capture William if I turned him; that he would use his army's strength to bring back my brother without harming him. Of course, Viktor lied. He somehow was able to persuade Amelia – who had been on my side until then – to lock William up, and condemn my brother forever.

Using his whole army, Viktor forcibly gained custody of my brother. But there was one thing neither he nor Amelia knew – that I had a small force loyal only to me, just like he did. Mine, however, was a secret and has remained so into today. After I was resurrected, I contacted the leader of my little group, Pegasus, and ordered him to assassinate the entire American Coven."

"Why?" Selene asked.

"Well, Corvinus forbid you get them on your side and band together to destroy me. It seems much more fair if it's just you and Michael."

"And your army?" Michael spoke this time.

"What about them?"

"Will they be used against us?"

"Of course. I do believe the whole reason to go through all of this trouble was to tip the scales in **my** favor, no?"

After a brief silence, Selene spoke again. "So you've killed off all of the American Coven, as well as the one here?"

"Was I not clear?"

"No, you were."

"Good. Farewell, then."

Marcus's screen blacked out.

Silence sliced in to the safe-house.

Breaking the silence, Michael spoke. "Now what? There's no fucking way we'll be able to handle Marcus AND his whole damn army, no matter how big or small it is!"

"Who said we had to do it alone?"

"Goddammit, Selene! Weren't you listening? Marcus has killed, as in PERMANATLY, your whole coven. Overseas, here, EVERYWHERE! There's no one left to help us!"

"Not true. There's one group Marcus completely forgot about."

"Who? The Cleaners? THEY'RE ALL DEAD."

"No, I'm talking immortals."

"ALL OF WHO ARE DEAD!"  
"Lycans are immortals, too."

"Wait… what are you thinking about?"

"I know that the Lycans won't be entirely… welcoming and eager to go on our side, but they're our only chance."

"No offense, Selene, but… didn't you kinda… lower our chances A LOT by killing them for six-hundred years?"

"I said I know that they won't be completely open to the idea, but it's worth a try."

"Is it worth us dying?"

"Better by them than by Marcus."

"How do you know?"

"Believe me, Michael. Marcus has a horrible temper – you DO NOT want to test him."

"Worse than the Lycans?"

"At least we haven't shoved any of them into the blades of a helicopter and killed their brothers."

"True."

Selene took a deep breath. "Michael, I know that this… everything… is a lot to absorb. But if there's anything I've learned over the years, it's that you have to pick a side early on and stick to it. The two sides here are dying and living. I know that I'd like to live. The second most important thing is that after you have picked a side, you have to figure out what support areas there are to keep you on that side. And in this case, we no longer have my kind to turn to, and we don't have the Cleaners. Short of the regular humans, the Lycans are the only ones we can turn to. Do you understand what I am saying?"

"Yeah." _Selene's had more experience, right?_ _Mind as go with what she thinks. _It's not like Michael had any better ideas.

Michael decided to ask a question that'd been bothering him. "Selene, what'd you mean that Marcus has a horrible temper?"

"Well, one example would be that he once caught Kraven having an orgy instead of attending an important meeting. Marcus got so angry that he ripped off all five of the women's heads – he made Kraven watch – and then he put them on display."

"What do you mean, 'put them on display'?"

"It was towards the end of October, so he put them on the spikes on the gates for Halloween."

"How did Kraven react? Was he angry?"

"No, actually, Kraven was pretty apathetic about it. He simply got more women and made Soren take down the heads after maggots started to form on the heads around Christmastime."

"You're kidding."

"No, it was a turn-off for mistletoe that year."

Both shared a chuckle.

"How are we going to get the Lycans to fight Marcus and his army with us?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth. We should just go back to the sewers and see what comes of it."

Selene and Michael left the safe-house, and headed back towards Budapest as the sun began to rise. Marcus, at the same time, was heading to the exact same place that Selene and Michael were heading to. And the Lycans had no idea that there would be a huge clash in a few short hours in the underworld.

* * *

_**Author's Note ** _

_Sorry this chapter took me so long – Life got in the way. _

_Foreshadow _

_A big battle is about to happen in the underworld between Marcus and Selene/Michael… The outcome and what happens during the battle will determine whether or not the Lycans will be with or against Selene and Michael… _


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had set by the time Selene and Michael had made it to the subway. It was an odd sense of déjà vu; it was where they had "met" for the first time. Not so much "met" as "saw" each other, but this is where they had first laid eyes on the other. It was an unforgettable moment for both of them.

For Selene, when she saw Michael coming down the stairs, her heart skipped a beat. It was an indescribable, weird moment for her – her heart had NEVER fluttered the way it did at that moment. Even though he looked worse than a drowned rat without his umbrella, his face caught her attention and held it. She couldn't help staring at him. Even though it wasn't "love at first sight" per se, she felt automatically drawn to him.

For Michael, she was a sight for sore eyes, and his heart leapt up his throat as he saw that stunning, beautiful woman standing there. Her eyes seemed like a mysterious abyss that engulfed him in utter darkness. He was enticed by her neutral look. He wondered what was going on in the mind behind those pretty eyes, and he wanted to know what had brought such a gorgeous woman to the run-down part of the city.

Pulling up to the train station in the stolen car, Selene and Michael lingered for a moment in the car, forgetting that it was a race of time to get inside the Lycan's not-so-secret underground bunker. As they left the car and entered the station, they had no idea that they had lost this particular race, that Marcus had already infiltrated the underground bunker and had already killed most of the remaining population of Lycans.

Approaching the entrance, Selene already knew something was wrong.

"We're too late." Selene said.

"How do you know?"

"There were only two dead guards when we left. Now there are four.", indicating the dead Lycan guards on the floor.

Selene and Michael continued cautiously, both on edge. Blood was everywhere, the stench of fear and perspiration making the air thick and pungent.

Even on guard, Marcus's voice still startled them.

"Don't worry, I haven't killed ALL of them. Just some."

Selene faced Marcus, who was less than ten feet away from her. "Marcus."

"Selene, I must say, I'm rather… disappointed. This move was so PREDICTABLE. I actually didn't think you would do it. But you let me down. I guess one can never overestimate one's foe."

"Sorry for disappointing you." Selene remarked wryly.

Marcus grinned, peeling his lips back and showing his fangs. Suddenly, his lips became a snarl as Marcus hissed and shoved Michael into the next room.

"Michael!" Selene exclaimed. Marcus attempted to do the same to Selene, but she was quicker. Backing out of his reach, Selene grabbed Marcus and forced it downward, kneeing Marcus smack in the middle of his forehead, resulting in a satisfying "crunch" sound. Blood dripping down his face, Marcus roared and tackled Selene into the wall, but did not push her all of the way through it.

Grabbing onto Marcus's neck, Selene gripped it as tightly as possible. Gasping for air, Marcus's talons striked faster than lightning into Selene's shoulders. Selene briefly shrieked in pain as blood began to pour from her wounds. Grabbing each talon with one hand, she pulled them from her shoulders and gave him a blow to his chest, which sent him flying into the wall opposite them.

Michael, in the meantime, had changed into his hybrid form. He picked Marcus up from the floor and threw him head-first through the wall, and Marcus landed fifteen feet below in water. Quickly, Marcus was back on his feet and flew back up and dove through the hole he had come from, tackling Michael. Marcus tried to bite Michael's neck, but Michael struggled with Marcus. Selene walked up to Marcus and kicked him in the ribs, then grabbed his arm as Marcus recoiled and swung him into the wall.

"Bitch!" Marcus cursed. He kicked Selene in the stomach and as she fell, dug his fingers into the wounds his talons had made. Selene screamed in pain, then gained composure and tripped Marcus.

While all this was happening, all the Lycans that had survived the attack a few days earlier began to check out the action. No Lycan dared to interfere… yet.

It was not until Marcus swooped up and grabbed a Lycan by its neck that any Lycan even thought about interfering. Marcus abruptly swung the Lycan's body over his head and back, over and over, until the cracking of the Lycan's neck stopped. A sadistic grin crept over Marcus's lips. Hissing, Marcus dropped the lifeless carcass to the ground below.

Marcus swooped down to get another victim. As he reached to grab another Lycan, Selene stood in front of the Lycan and punched Marcus right where she had kneed him, making the blood bleed more profusely than it had been already. "Fuck!" Marcus roared as loud as he could.

Marcus finally gave up and flew hastily out of the underworld – like a bat out of Hell.

Selene leaned against the wall – or what remained of it – and let out a long exhale of exhaustion. Michael did the same. They had almost completely forgotten about the Lycans, and about why they were even down there to begin with. One of the Lycans changed back to "human form".

He stuck his hand out, as if to shake Selene's hand, greeting her, "My name's Happy."

Taking it, Selene couldn't help but chuckle. "Happy?"

"Hardly." Happy said, grinning just a little. "Want to explain?"

"Explain what?" Michael asked.

"THIS. You know, Mr. Jeepers-Creepers, you two down here… again."

Michael glanced at Selene. "We will. But first—"

"You need help defeating The Batman's evil twin?"

"How'd you know?" Selene asked.

Happy smirked. "Well, no offense, but you guys didn't seem to do so well against the guy just now."

Michael sighed. "Yeah, I guess not. And we've fought him before, too."

"Oh?"

Selene spoke, now. "Yeah. Now, answer our question. Will you help us kill Marcus?"

Happy took a step closer. "Why not ask your own Coven or the American Coven?"

Selene glanced down. "They're dead."

Happy was shocked. "All of them?!"

"Yes. You're our… only hope."

"Well, when you put it THAT way… yes."

Selene glanced around her. All of the Lycans seemed eager to help. Good enough – it seemed like things were finally going her way… for once.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
Keep the comments coming! I had a lot of fun typing up this chapter; it's probably one of my favorites.  
Thanks for reading!

KATEB819


	8. Chapter 8

"It sucks."

"What does?" Selene asked.

"THIS… all of this. I actually missed when the war was just that; a war."

"I get what you mean, Happy." A part of Selene still struggled to believe that her fate partially lied in the hands of a man named Happy.

"Is… your name short for anything?"

"Yeah, actually, it is. It's short for Harold."

"Like, Happy in—"

"Don't say it. _Death of a Salesman_?" Happy smirked. Obviously others had made the same connection in the past.

"Yeah." Selene said. "Happen to know a Willy Loman?"

"No." Happy grinned.

Michael, who had been quiet the whole time, cleared his throat. "Selene, can I speak to you in private?" Michael's eyes drifted to Happy on the last word.

"Sure." Selene said. As soon as they were out of earshot, Selene asked, "What's the matter?"

"I need to…" Michael paused, trying to find the best way to phrase what he was about to say. "I need to go to my apartment. I left something there that… I'd feel better if it was with me."

"What is it?" Selene asked.

"Can I… not tell you? I'm not exactly… comfortable telling you."

In spite of her growing curiosity, Selene said, "Yeah. Okay."

Selene and Michael returned to Happy. "You got a car?" Selene asked him. Michael and Selene had left their car in a run-down part of town; the possibility of finding their car unharmed or even in the spot they had left it was as good as them making peace with Marcus.

"Yeah." Happy said. "It's parked in a warehouse next to the subway station." Happy hesitated. "Why?"

Michael responded. "I… forgot something in my apartment."

"The one Taylor and Pierce trashed?"

Michael cleared his throat. "Yeah. They didn't… **_take anything_**, did they?"

Happy shook his head no. "After you ran outta your apartment, they went after your girl over here. Didn't have time to go look through your shit." He indicated Selene when he said, "your girl".

"So can we take the car?" Selene asked.

"Yeah." Happy replied. "Do be careful, though. Corvinus forbid you run into Marcus, again."

"Yeah.' Michael said. Then Selene and Michael headed for the warehouse.

About ten minutes later, they were on the road back to Michael's apartment. Because Michael knew the route better than Selene, he drove.

The drive was in silence, until Selene finally spoke as they pulled up in front of the building.

"I'll stay in the car," Selene said, "I don't trust this neighborhood with our car." She quickly added, "No offense."

"None taken." Michael said. He shut the car door, and then entered the building.

The experience was kind of **_surreal_**. His "home" no longer felt like home. In fact, no place felt like home anymore. His mind flashed to his history class in middle school, learning about nomads. _Is that what I am now? A homeless man with no home, no place to go?_

Michael took the elevator up to his floor, and walked up to the apartment. The door was closed as Michael approached, and for a moment he feared that all of his "shit", as Happy had called it, had been thrown out in his absence. But no, there was a note written in Hungarian posted on the door. The note basically said that if someone wanted a tour of the apartment, the owner apologizes for the stuff in the apartment, because "the previous owner left unexpectedly and inexplicably."

_Well, beggars can't be choosers_. His leaving could be explained… whether or not it would sound credible or believable was another story. Using his new physical abilities, Michael kicked the door open. He did not know that Selene had done the same thing when she had first came up to the door nights ago, and that the owner of the building had replaced the door after finding the door mysteriously wide open, the habitant just as strangely missing.

Michael entered the apartment, and went straight to what he was looking for. He thought – no, he was **_afraid_**, that if he lingered, even for a moment, he would never want to leave. He was frightened of breaking down when he realized that he had wasted his mortal life, avoiding people after his wife had died. So no, he could not linger.

Meanwhile, Selene was sitting patiently in the car. Had it been only a few nights ago when she had dragged Michael out of that building? Had it only been a few feet away where Lucian had fucking stabbed her in her shoulder? _Time moves fast…_

She couldn't help but wonder what the hell Michael could want. She didn't want to ask; he had made it pretty damn clear that it was private. She, of all people, would know how important privacy could be. But still, she couldn't help but wonder…

Selene was deep in thought when a scent drifted into her nostrils. It was a putrid, rotten, foul smell. Selene recognized it right away -- Marcus!

"Hello, Selene. Enjoying the silence?"

Selene remained silent.

"Well, it is very nice to bump into you again. Pray tell, where is Michael? Within this building, perhaps?"

"No."

"You're lying. I **_hate _lying**." Marcus spat at her.

"Am I lying?" Selene asked scornfully. "Am I?"

Marcus now next to her window, leaned in real close to Selene. "I bet he **_is_** in this building. Probably looking for a picture of his _**wife**._"

"How—"

"His wife, yes. The one who died in a car crash; the one who broke Michael's heart. Do you **_really _think** Michael will ever love you like he did her?"

Selene had plenty to say, but all words escaped her mouth.

"No, I didn't think so. Michael's clearly on the rebound from his failed relationship, Selene. And **_you_** are the replacement; and a temporary one."

"No." Selene said, although it rang oddly false in her own ears.

"Yes," Marcus stated briefly, clearly enjoying Selene's misery.

"He loves me." Selene said.

"Does he?" Marcus asked softly, as if he were talking to some fragile child. "Has he ever told you?"

"No, but…" Selene drifted off.

"Why don't I go ASK HIM?" Marcus's voice suddenly became harsh and edgier.

He reached out and grabbed Selene's throat in a tight grip. She coughed, striving for a lungful of air. She dug her nails into Marcus's hand. As he recoiled from the brief pain, she quickly pulled the button that controlled the passenger's window in the "up" position. The edges (which were sharpened specially for a situation like this) caught Marcus's arm between it and the top of the car; Marcus's arm became severed.

Screeching, Marcus withdrew his arm stub from the window of the car. He began to change, as Selene hit the gas pedal and took off, tires squealing. Fully changed, Marcus flew after Selene's car.

Upstairs, Michael heard the noise and was quite shocked to witness this scene. Grabbing what he came for, he sprinted out the door.

_If something happens to Selene because I came here to get _this_, I'll never forgive myself!_ Michael stuck it in his pocket.

It was a picture of Samantha, smiling and radiant.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Once again, thank you for reading!

Any comments, questions, or any ideas you have to add, let me know. Even if it's to tell me something stupid like, "I didn't understand," you can tell me!

KATEB819


	9. Chapter 9

Selene drove, quite literally, like a bat out of Hell. She felt like she was in Hell, being chased after some Bat-Demon through the streets of Pest. It seemed like the car got slower and Marcus got quicker. _Michael!_ Selene thought desperately. _Help!_

Alas, Michael was nowhere in sight. Now, Selene was on her own.

"Selene! Don't bother running; you're going to die either way! Die with dignity!" Marcus roared over the sound of the car's engine.

_Fuck you_, Selene thought bitterly. _If I'm going to die, at least let me get Marcus far away from Marcus, as much as possible!_

Marcus grabbed hold of the back of Selene's car, stopping it. Selene flew forward, thanking Corvinus that she had her seat belt on.

He lifted the car off the ground. Un-doing her seat belt, Selene dove out the car. She got to her feet, and looked up just in time to see Marcus dropping the car – right on top of her. Selene rolled swiftly out of the way, avoiding getting crushed by the car, which dented the street's surface.

Abandoning the car, Marcus tackled Selene. He tried to bite her neck, but she kept him as far away from it as possible. "Bitch! You murdered me; I'm gonna return the favor!" Selene kicked Marcus in the shin as hard as possible.

He screeched in pain.

Selene took this moment to her advantage and jumped into the car, which had more or less survived Marcus's attack. She put the pedal to the metal as she tried to put as much distance between her and that psychotic hybrid as possible.

Checking her side rear-view mirror, she saw Marcus ripping a streetlight out of the sidewalk by its base. _What the hell?_ Selene thought. Then her hurled it straight towards the car.

Selene didn't dodge the flying projectile in time.

_Shit!_ Michael thought. He continued to follow the tire marks, which weren't that hard to spot in spite of the lack of sunlight. He was hoping he wasn't too late. It wasn't until he turned the corner that he saw in the distance Marcus hurtling a streetlight's pointed end at a black car – the car Selene was in.

"No!" Michael screamed as he put all his effort into running. Within seconds, he was beside the driver's side. Marcus was nowhere in sight.

"Selene?" Michael cried. He continued to cry her name as he pulled open the door. The sight was almost too much for Michael to bear.

"Michael…" Selene muttered weakly. Right in the middle of her chest was the pole.

"Selene, I have to pull this out." Michael reluctantly said. She nodded her approval. Climbing into the seat behind her, Michael took care to avoid the pole. "1…2…3" Michael counted, and then he pulled the pole out as quickly and efficiently as possible.

Selene gasped in pain and coughed, blood flying from her mouth. Michael climbed into the passenger's seat to check on her. The wound was hard to look at, especially because he could see right through it. Oddly enough, the wound seemed to already to be healing.

"You're… fine." Michael said.

It took a moment for Selene to answer. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Did you… get what you came for?"

"I did." He was hesitant; afraid she might ask what it was. But she didn't.

"Let's go, then."

Michael put on his seat belt as Selene drove them back to the Lycans' underworld bunker. This trip, however, was different from all of their other ones; this one was done in anything but silence.

"Aren't you going to ask for what we just drove out here for?" Michael asked.

"You did say it was 'private'. It's none of my business—"

"It was a picture of Sam."

Selene did not answer.

Michael added, "My wife."

"Uh-huh." Selene said.

"Aren't you going to ask if you can see it?"

"Would you show it to me?" Selene snapped.

Michael changed the subject. "Do you keep pictures of your family?"

"I had one portrait. 'Pictures' weren't exactly around six centuries ago."

"Right." Michael answered dumbly. "Where is it now?"

"It's with the pile of ashes that is Ordoghaz."

"Oh." Michael said. _Stupid, stupid…_

"It's fine. I've… come to terms with it."

"Have you?"

Selene hesitated, then: "Yes, I have."

"Are you sure about that?"

"At least I'm not endangering others by getting pictures of them." Selene stated coldly.

"Fine. Okay."

And then the drive was silent.

It wasn't until after Selene and Michael lied down to sleep that one of them spoke.

"I'd like to see the picture." Selene said.

"Okay." Michael brought out the picture and slowly showed it to Selene.

"She was beautiful." Selene said after a second of examining it.

"Yeah."

Selene put it down slowly, tears in her eyes but not falling. "I'm sorry, Michael… about what I said in the car."

"It's okay. It was wrong to put you in danger like that."

"I'm used to it." Selene chuckled.

When the both of them finally fell asleep, it was a deep one. And they were both smiling.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE: 

I hope you're having fun reading this as much as I am having typing it. I thank you for reading. I know my inexperience with fanfic shows.

KATEB819


	10. Chapter 10

"I had no idea you liked _Death of a Salesman_." Michael said, fiddling with a pocketknife he'd found on the table.

"Sorry?"

"You said to Happy yesterday… that thing about Harold Loman?"

"Oh, right. What's the matter, I don't look like the type that reads plays?"

"Well, yeah… I mean, not that I didn't think you read; it's just that you don't seem like they type that read Arthur Miller plays."

"I remember when it first came out in 1949; it was a pretty big hit."

Michael couldn't speak for a moment. What she had said threw him off; he completely forgot about the age difference up until then. The fact that she was actually there when the play got released was bit of bewildering for Michael.

Happy walked in. "Any ideas on how to get the big bad wolf?"

Selene looked up. "He's already blown down the pigs' straw and stick houses. Unless we find some pretty sturdy bricks, we're next."

Michael spoke. "Then why don't we do what the pigs' did?"

Selene and Happy stared at Michael. "What?" Happy asked.

"Well, have either of you heard of the version of 'The Three Little Pigs' where the pigs wind up eating the Big Bad Wolf?"

"Yeah," Selene said, "didn't the wolf accidentally fall down the pigs' brick chimney and into their boiling pot of water?"

"Exactly. Then the three pigs ate the wolf; the end."

"So what's you point?" Happy asked.

"Why don't we do that? I mean Marcus came back to life -- if we want to prevent that from happening again, why don't we kill the bastard and then… eat him?"

"Excuse me?" Selene asked confusedly, as if she had the most absurd thing.

"It makes sense," Happy added, "if we want to keep him from resurrecting. If we get his body into all of the stomachs of the remaining Lycans, it'll be almost damn near impossible for him to do it again."

Seeing Michael's point, Selene agreed, "Okay. Sounds good.

"But I'm not eating him." Selene added.

"Me neither." said Michael.

"Fine by me. More for the rest of us."

It was a little while later when another Lycan entered the room. He stuck out his hand for Selene and Michael to shake, which they did.

"I'm Kristopher. You can call me Kris."

Happy added, "Usually Kris is a girl's name, but Kris here is a 100 male. We think."

Kris playfully shoved Happy. "At least my name isn't another word for 'gay'."

Happy pretended to storm out in anger. He came right back in.

Kris addressed the actual reason for his entering Selene and Michael's room. "We have an appointment with our arms-dealer today, Happy. As far as we know, J.J. doesn't know about what's going on in the immortal world. He probably thinks we're still on. Are we?"

"Well," Selene said, "it couldn't hurt to see what J.J. has. It's been a while since I've dealt with him."

"Wait," Happy said, "you guys were getting stuff from J.J., too?"

"Yes."

"That two-faced weasel!"

Selene smirked. "Why don't we pay him a visit **_together_**? That'd scare the shit outta him faster than anything else."

"Sounds good. Kris, you're in charge in my absence. Be careful."

Selene, Michael, and Happy drove out from the warehouse in the car, this time heading for J.J.'s warehouse, which is where he did his business. It was only about a 15-minute drive, so the three got there in almost no time.

Selene knocked on the door. After a few second without any response, Selene knocked again. And again; and again. Finally, a voice came out form inside.

"Hold yo' damn horses! I'mma comin'; I'mma comin!"

He opened the door. Right away, from the sight of the vampire and Lycan alone, his face turned an even paler white.

"Oh, shit."

"Hello, J.J." Selene said.

"We need to talk." Happy added.

J.J. swallowed and said, "Come in."

Once they were all inside, J.J. began rambling.

"Y'all should know that I didn't do nothin' wrong… y'all never asked me whether or not I was dealin' fo' the other side, ya know? And the shit I deal, it ain't too dangerous. It's little stuff, nothin' too lethal… so y'all ain't got a leg to stand on about me lyin', coz I ain't do shit wrong to either of y'all. So don't waste yo' energy tryin' to convince me otherwise!"

"You done?" Selene asked after J.J. had quieted down.

J.J. cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Good." Michael said, his first word to J.J.

"Anything new?" Happy asked. "Anything at all?"

J.J. began scrambling. "Yes, actually, I do. I made this new dart; it paralyzes everything from the neck down temporarily, but they can still feel pain. That way, you can use it to neuter some unlucky dude, and still interrogate the bastard."

"Can I see it?" Selene asked impatiently.

"Yeah! Yeah…" J.J. went digging through some pile of junk. After some brief period of time, J.J. pulled a dart out.

"Good news? It fits into any flare gun. That means that the poor guy won't even notice that you've got some serious shit like this with you until it's too effing late!"

Selene walked right up to J.J. and snatched the dart from his hand. She examined it, along with Happy.

"How many of these you got?" asked Michael.

J.J. pulled out a large case. "These are all I have, I swear."

"Good. Happy took the case from J.J.

Selene and Michael followed Happy out. Right before they left, Selene added, "Stay out of trouble." J.J. nodded and was relieved to see them go.

"Geez. And I thought Tanis was bad." Michael said as they got into the car. "But at least he used proper grammar."

Happy smiled. "I've been dealing with that pitiful excuse of a being for a while now."

"Me, too." Selene said. "He's always been that way. A cowardly weasel."

"Yup." Happy agreed.

The car pulled out of its parking spot and headed back the way they came.

About 20 minutes later, the three of them were entering the Lycans' bunker entrance. The guards were mysteriously missing.  
"Where the fuck is Matthias and Malcolm?" Happy muttered to himself, referring to the guards' names.

It wasn't until the group entered the main section of the bunker that they saw what had happened in their absence. Every Lycan was dead.

"Oh, my…" Selene exhaled.

"What the…?" Michael murmured.

"They're all…" Happy failed to withhold a sob.

Suddenly, a gnawing gasping was heard. All that was audible was, "Happy… over… here…"

"Quick! Over here! It's Kris!" Michael called urgently.

Kris was lying on the ground, both of his arms cruelly torn off. His legs were twisted in a grotesque position, and his right shoulder had a large bite mark on it; one that looked like Marcus's.

"Marc… he…" Then, Kris coughed out blood.

"Shh…" Happy whispered. "It's okay, Kris. It'll be okay."

Kris croaked out, "Get that bastard for me.", and then died.

Happy got up and walked off farther into the bunker. His shoulders were shaking and he was breathing heavily as he left.

"Shit." Selene said under her breath.

An awkward moment of silence followed. The bunker was unusually quiet and reeked of fear, perspiration, blood, and Lycan waste.

Suddenly, a pained cry rang out loud and clear:

"GOD! HELP ME!!"

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

Most likely the next chapter will be the next-to-last chapter. One more chapter for the final showdown, followed by a short chapter to wrap everything up (an epilogue).

Thank you very much for reading.

KATEB819


	11. Chapter 11

"GOD! HELP ME!!"

Selene was the first to react. "Happy!" she shouted, sprinting off in the direction Happy had.

She only ran a few feet, however, when a trapdoor opened under her, swallowing her. It immediately closed above her, separating her from Michael.

"No!" Michael shouted at the floor, as if he expected that to be his "open sesame!" Nothing happened.

Deciding his next action quickly, he ran in the direction Happy had just done moments before. It was to his utter horror as he turned a corner when Michael found Happy. In just a matter of minutes, he had been torn apart so violently that Michael wasn't completely sure it was him. His arms were hideously missing, his throat torn ajar, causing blood to spew out freely. His face was contorted in a look of pain, and his body was oddly twisted in a position that made the whole scene even more grotesque. Michael gaped at the body, forgetting about Selene for a brief moment. In his whole – what, three days? – immortal existence, Michael had never felt more horrified about someone's fate other than his or Selene's. Happy was the first immortal he really felt he trusted, though he'd only known Happy for a few short hours. Regardless, Michael felt like he could actually trust Happy without the distraction of ulterior motives, as he had with almost every other immortal he'd met (save Selene).

This mental lapse only occurred for a few tiny moments, and then Michael snapped back into reality. _FIND Selene!_ His mind screamed at him. _Now!_

He left Happy's body behind, trying not to glance back. Michael did it anyway; a tear traveled down his cheek as he finally left.

Selene landed on the ground below with a _thud_. She groaned as she got up; she'd done a lot of falling lately, and none were exactly "graceful". She tried to figure out her surroundings, but it was bit hard due to the lack of light. In fact, there was NO LIGHT. Any source of light would've been where she'd fallen through, and that source was no cut of. _Perfect._ I thought sarcastically. She looked up, half-expecting for the damn trapdoor to open, but it didn't.

Disappointed, Selene reached out in front of her. She hit something solid – it was wet, clammy, and it felt rough. _A wall?_ she guessed.

Suddenly, bright lights flashed on, like the ones in a football stadium. Selene had to squint before her eyes adjusted to the light. The first thing she was saw was Marcus.

"Hello, Selene. I love how the Lycans had this UNDERGROUND ARENA."

"What?"

"The Lycans, it would appear, built this for entertainment. Happy's memories tell me that when Lucian wasn't around, Lycans would spar in this arena. When one would die in battle, they'd tell Lucian one of you Death Dealers did it."

Marcus stepped within an uncomfortable distance of Selene. She stared into his eyes coldly.

He smiled an evil grin. "I guess it'd only be right if we honored what this arena was made for. Let's show it a battle like one it has never seen before. Only one of us gets out."

"Unless, of course, you happen to Resurrect YOURSELF."

"Of course." Marcus said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Quicker than a flash, Marcus grabbed her by her arm and swung her into the center of the arena.

Michael was not having the best luck finding Selene. At all. _Okay, I've seen that wall before…_ It seemed like he was going around in circles. _Even my circles are going around in circles…_

It was then he heard a roar. Although he'd only been at this whole immortal-slaying thing for a few days, he was sure he recognized that distinct roar. _A Lycan!_ He began to transform. It was then he realized that the roar was an altered roar. But he **_had_** heard it before… so what was it? Now that Michael was fully transformed, some huge figure tackled him into the wall. It was then that he realized who it was. It was a Lycan, but not just any Lycan; it was William!

Hissing, Michael slammed William's skull into the ground.

"You should know something, Selene." Marcus said as he body-slammed Selene onto the ground. "Resurrecting seems to run in my family." He kicked her smack in the ribs. He smiled as she groaned in pain. "Guess who else was resurrected, Selene." When she did not answer, he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the ground and held her against the wall. "GUESS!" he screamed in her face.

She coughed. His voice suddenly became gentler; earnest. "Just guess, Selene. That isn't that hard, is it?" After a few seconds, she spit in his face.

He blinked and stared at her for a long, awkward, silent moment. "How… disrespectful." He dropped her to the ground. She tried to trip him, but he easily dodged it and stepped on her hand, digging his talons on his toes into her flesh. She cried out in pain as the blood oozed from her hand. Acting as if nothing was happening out of the ordinary, Marcus continued speaking. "William. William resurrected himself, too." He stepped off Selene's hand.

Gasping in pain, Selene found her voice. "William? But his—"

"Head was chopped off. Believe me, I am quite aware of that. But my whole body was chopped up into little pieces, was it not? So it makes sense that he, with the Corvinus strain running through his veins, could come back from that, too."

Taking advantage of the fact that Marcus had dropped his guard, Selene punched with all of her might through his leg. He screeched in pain, throwing a curse in her face.

She cruelly twisted her fist and kept pushing her fist through his leg. His screeches became unbearable shrieks, as Selene finally withdrew her arms from Marcus's leg.

His eyes flashing with unspeakable rage, he struck at her with his talons, missing her each time by a quarter of an inch. With one lucky strike, however, he finally struck her right in her chest, barely missing her heart.

Panting, Marcus said, "Never, ever catch me off guard." Selene was gasping in pain as Marcus took his other talon and shoved it into her chest, too. This one, however, got her in the heart.

The last words Selene heard was, "When you do, you get me very angry. And you don't like me when I'm angry." And then blackness came.

Michael was digging his claws into William's back, with William roaring louder than Michael could tolerate. Spontaneously, a pain shot through Michael. But it wasn't one spot that he could pinpoint that hurt; it was everywhere. It was his heart, his brain, and very fiber of his being that responded with pain, at the same time. And it all told him one thing, loud and clear:

**MARCUS HAD FINALLY GOTTEN SELENE.**

* * *

Okay, so yeah, there's another chapter after this. I guess everything didn't go according to plan. I didn't mean for anything to happen with Selene, it just kind of happened. But going with my impulses always seem to work out in the end. So bear with me here… 

IS MICHAEL ALONE? CAN HE HANDLE MARCUS AND WILLIAM?   
**Find out next time (::evil laughter::)  
KATEB819**


	12. Chapter 12

Michael lost his concentration, and gave William the opportunity to shove Michael on his back onto the floor. Michael was briefly dazed, and William grabbed Michael by the arm and flung him into and through the wall. Michael quickly got bearings of his surroundings and sprang up.

He was in some kind of a room where there was magma-like liquid. _What is this place?_ Suddenly, one of Lucian's memories pulled Michael from reality.

"_Here's the ammo retrieved from the fallen Death Dealers from tonight." Raze said, carrying the guns._

"_Good," Lucian said, "Throw them in."_

_Raze nonchalantly tossed the guns into the molten liquid, watching them burn almost as quickly as they were tossed in._

_Lucian and Raze stepped back as bullets began to fire from the lava._

Michael was yanked forcibly back into reality. The molten liquid, he realized was used to dispose of the vampires' ammo after they had died. This provided comfort, on some level, and was a bit of a celebration for killing a vampire in the Lycan's eyes.

William's cacophonous roar reminded Michael of why he was there in the first place.

Tucking in his head, William rammed through the wall and tackled Michael. Michael grabbed William and swung him – directly into the molten liquid behind him.

Howling in indescribable pain, torment, and anguish, William disappeared in the liquid.

_One down, one more to go._

Selene wasn't breathing. She looked so pitiful, lying on the ground with a gaping hole where her heart used to beat, another right next to it. _That's my revenge, bitch. Kill me, I'll kill you right back._ If only Michael had been here, too. That would've been better, but beggars couldn't be choosers.

Marcus followed William's scent. He followed it all the way to some weird pit of molten lava. He saw scratch marks on the pavement, and they looked as if they were made from a Lycan. But this was where the scent ended. Marcus realized what must have occurred. _William, no!_ Marcus felt an unexplainable rage filling his body. _I can't live without you! There's no reason to go on!_ Marcus took a deep breath. _Yes there is._ Marcus realized. _MICHAEL._

Now following Michael's scent, he realized he was going back the way he came. He walked faster, and found Michael kneeling over Selene's body. He was sobbing. A part of Marcus told him to attack now, but he decided to stay put.

He listened harder.

Weeping, Michael ran his hand up and down her cheek. "No, no no… noo…"

He was hugging her tightly. Michael's body shook, as he trembled and sobbed. It would have been a heartbreaking scene. But not for Marcus.

"Aww, Michael. Poor, poor Michael, are you okay? She wasn't ready to go, was she?" Marcus's voice had a mocking, sarcastic tone.

Michael gently put Selene down and glared at Marcus. His voice was bitter and resentful. "You bastard. How dare you—"

"How **dare _you_**?! You kill my brother and I and **_I_** am supposed to sympathize with you and you three-day LOVER?!"

"I loved Selene more than you loved William your entire life!"

"Stop speaking!"

"If you **really _loved_** your brother, you would have let him go, like your father!"

"I have no father. My father–"

"Your father was twice the man you could ever hope to be! Your father was wiser during the last moments of his life than you ever were your whole life! And William is dead because of you! Not me, not Selene, and certainly not your father!"

"Now, you listen–"

"No! You listen! I have had it with being told to listen to everyone! You **listen to _me_**! You killed Selene for something that was **entirely** your fault! You KILLED HER!"

Michael broke down, sobbing. Marcus was eerily silent. Michael was still sobbing as he spoke to Marcus. "I didn't even get to know her. I don't know what her favorite color is, I don't know whether she prefers cloned blood or regular. I don't even know when her birthday is! I would have, but you, **YOU**took her from me!"

Marcus continued to stare at Michael as he continued to sob.

It was all black. Not that Selene minded, her favorite color was, after all, black. Strangely, there was no pain, no fear, no doubt. There was confusion – yes, plenty of confusion, but not much else. There was quiet. At least, it was quiet, until she heard a voice yelling, a voice that sounded like Michael's. _Michael!_ Suddenly, the urge to wake up, to **do something** was too strong to resist. Her eyes snapped open.

Marcus bent over to pick up a large pole that had detached from the wall. He approached Michael. How dare he accuse him of those things? He was a mere baby by immortal, even mortal standards. Infuriated and in a homicidal mood, he was just about to strike when something tackled him from behind. _What the fuck?!_

Suddenly, whoever tackled him began to punch relentlessly at his face. After multiple punches had come down on his face to the point of where Marcus began to black out, the person grabbed Marcus by the throat and shoved him into the wall. Then, faster than lightning, this person picked up the pole that Marcus had been planning to use on Michael from the ground. And as quick as this all happened, the pole was shoved through Marcus's head. Before the darkness swallowed Marcus, he finally saw who this person was. It was Selene. _That bitch…_

Taking a deep breath, Selene stepped away from Marcus's limp body. She slowly turned around to face Michael. His face read emotions of shock, delight, and vast happiness.

"Selene." Michael marveled.

Selene walked into Michael's open arms and embraced her.

They shared a kiss that seemed to last a lifetime.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:   
Well, I finally finished. I'm hoping to get an epilogue out before the New Year, but don't get your hopes up. Until then, I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! Thank you so much for reading, and please leave a little comment on what you thought about my last chapter!

KATEB19


	13. Epilogue

_Marcus is not coming back. William is not coming back. The nightmare is over._

_A new one has begun. For many centuries, all I have known was war. Even after the initial war had ended, the one between immortals began. The Corvinus Brothers versus Michael and I. Now that the war is over, what is next for us?_

_There are hardly any vampires left, and most of the Lycans have also been killed. The fighting ended with the nightmare. So what follows?_

_I do not know. But the love Michael and I share is all that I need, all that I **want** to know. Our love helped bring me back in our last fight to take on Marcus and kill him. What comes next is irrelevant._

_Michael and I shall spend many years together, I think. Without any more immediate threats, our immortal life should be uninterrupted. Our love is eternal._

_After so many centuries, peace has returned; resurrected. _

_Resurrection._

* * *

Well, this is the end of the story, readers. It has been a real pleasure writing this fanfic, and all the reviews that I got were wonderful. 

I would like to thank my readers. I would also like to thank Len Wiseman & Co. for making this magnificent world in which it is so easy to lose yourself in. Last but not least, I would like to thank Selene/Kate Beckinsale and Michael/Scott Speedman, because without these two, this touching Romeo-Juliet story could not be told. Their story is very inspirational, and I am very happy to have voiced my view of their story.

Thank you very much for reading, I appreciate it more than you know.

KATEB819


End file.
